The Bet
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Summary: Sometimes is better not to bet anything because what you thought was your lucky day could end up being just the oposite. This is what happens when some of the members of S.E.E.S were bored and accepted Junpei's suggestion of playing cards. First fic, please read&review.


_**Persona 3 Fanfic: The Bet, Oneshot.**_

Summary: Sometimes is better not to bet anything because what you thought was your lucky day could end up being just the oposite. This is what happens when some of the members of S.E.E.S were bored and accepted Junpei's suggestion of playing cards. First fic, please read&review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or it's characters.

**Thoughts**_._

The minute that Minato woke up he saw the sun entering through the window, the way it glowed was beautiful:

**_Looks like today's gonna be a good day...**

While going to school he saw something on the floor, he pick it up and realize that he had found 500 yen, Minato looked around and saw no one, so he put it in his wallet and kept walking.

During the afternoon classes he fell asleep but no one realized it.

On the way back to the dorm he found more money, this time it was 10.000 yen:

_Looks like today really is my lucky day... – he said to himself with a little smile on his face.

When Minato entered the dorm he heard the usual:

_Where have you been?

**_Akihiko-senpai always sounds like an older brother...**

He had been in the dorm for about an hour and he was already bored to death, there was nothing good on tv, Fuuka was studying in her room, Aigis was with Koromaru on the second floor, Ken was with them, Mitsuru-senpai was in her room studying too and then there was them, Yukari was fixing her nails but she seemed bored too, Junpei was playing a video game with zero enthusiasm, Akihiko-senpai was just sitting on the couch and looked like he was going to fall asleep.

_Hey! – Junpei yelled out of nowhere, making Yukari jump off her seat.

_What's wrong with you, Stupei!? – she yelled back at him.

_Stop it you two. Junpei, what do you want? – Akihiko said as calmly as he could given the fact that he was almost sleeping on the couch and got startled.

**_What's going on all of a sudden? First Junpei yells out of nowhere... then Yukari gets yells back at him...**

_"Junpei the great" has come with a great idea to deal with our boredom! – he said excited – let's play cards!

_That's your great idea...? – Minato said with his monotone voice and poker face on like usual.

_Hey! Don't be like that! We'll make it more exciting by making a bet.

_I don't think that's a good idea...

_But Akihiko-san, it's not like were gonna bet money or anything.

_Then what are we gonna bet? – Minato asked.

_The loser has to wear a maid outfit!

_WHAT!? – both Yukari and Akihiko yelled.

**_A maid outfit...? That would be kinda risky... but then again, it seems like today's my lucky day...**

_Come on! Or are you two scared of losing against me? – Junpei teased them.

_No way I'm losing to YOU – Yukari said.

_I'm not backing out of a challenge.

_And you Minato, you gonna play with us? – Junpei asked.

_Sure, why not? – Minato answered sounding uninstered.

_Sweet! I'll go get the cards! – with that said he ran upstairs.

After a few minutes they were already playing, Minato was winning:

**_Great! There's no way I'm gonna lose!**

After half an hour:

**_No way! This can't be happening! I'm gonna lose! I'm gonna have to wear a maid outfit! I thought this was my lucky day! –** at this point he was panicking, good for him that thanks to his emotionless face no one would realize.

_Yes! I won! I told you wouldn't lose to you Stupei!

_I lost...

_Actually... the loser would be the one that's done worst hehehe – Junpei said with an evil smile on his face.

_Yeah... soooo... Minato-kun... – Yukari said standing in front of him.

_*sigh* I know, I know... – he said standing up.

_Don't worry, you're gonna look sooo cute! Just let me get you one of the maid outfits that I have from the culture festival, good thing I didn't give them back yet – with that said Yukari ran upstairs smiling.

After a few minutes:

_Here you go!

_*sigh* Fine – Minato said taking the maid outfit, and went to his room to get changed while hiding the outfit in a bag **– why is this happenig...?**

In Minato's room:

_How am I supposed to put this on...? Is it like this...? Or maybe like this...? – he said to himself while trying to figure out how to put on the outfit.

When he finally manged to put it on:

_This skirt is too danm short! – he said trying to keep his voice down.

_Oh well... guess I'll have to go downstairs... – in that moment he took one last look at the mirror – I really look like a girl... given the fact that I look like this... I really wanna shoot myself now...

Good thing for Minato, when he went out of his room there was no one there, it seemed that Ken was in his room and Aigis and Koromaru weren't there either, he just hoped that she wasn't downstairs...

On the lounge:

_Dude, what took you so long? – Junpei asked without looking at him, when he did – Whow!

_*gasp* Minato-kun!? – Yukari asked surprised.

_Is that really him!? – Akihiko asked as surprised as Yukari was.

_Yeah...

Then the three of them burst into laughther.

Before anyone could realize Mitsuru, Fuuka, Ken, Aigis and Koromaru were there:

_What's going on? – Fuuka asked.

_Huh!? Arisato!?

_Yeah...

_Is that Minato-san?

_Why is he dressed up like that!? – Ken asked almost panicking.

_Yeah it's me damnit! I lost while playing cards! The bet was that the loser would have to wear a maid outfit! – at this point he didn't even care about trying to stay calm, he was pissed off and wouldn't hide it.

_You don't have to yell at us Arisato, it is only your fault for making a bet – Mitsuru said firmly.

_Making a bet like that wasn't really smart... – Ken said.

_Buuut... – Fuuka started to say but seem to be hesiting, finally she said smiling – you look cute, almost like a girl.

_Fuuka-san is right, Minato-san does look like a girl – Aigis said.

**_This can't be happening! –** he thought while trying not to scream because of this humilliation in front of everyone **– my lucky day turn out to be one of the worst days in my life...**

_**Fin**_

A/N: Hi I'm Tsuki500, me and my big sis share this account, but I made this fic by myself. So this was my little fic, I hope that you'll like it, please send me a review =). In case anyone wonders how I came up with this idea, I once saw an image in which Minato was wearing a maid outfit and it just ocurred to me to write this fic. By the way I'm from Argentina so if you noticed an error please let me know(in a kind way, don't be mean). I won't have any problems with any reviews, just be nice =). Bye! =)


End file.
